Various types of plant supports have heretofor been devised and fabricated. One such well known plant support is designed primarily for utilization with tomato plants and comprises a simple wooden stake that is merely driven into the ground and the plant is then tied to the stake as it grows. A plant support of this type is simple however it is inconvenient to periodically tie the plant to the stake at different stages in its growth. Also, considerable difficulty is encountered in driving the wood stakes into the ground and substantial strength and energy is required. A disadvantage of the wood stakes is that they do deteriorate during the course of a growing season and usually cannot be utilized for more than one season.
Another form of plant support that has been previously developed comprises a wire-frame grid in which the plant grows. An example of a plant support of that type, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 915,146, issued to Woerner in 1909. The plant support illustrated in that patent comprises a pair of U-shaped wire rods having a plurality of loops integrally formed along the length of each of the legs thereof at predetermined spaced intervals. These loops are formed to cooperatively interengage with circular wire rod rings of substantially rigid construction. A plant support of this construction is capable of continued utilization over a number of years which is an advantage over the relatively short life-span of a wood stake.
The Woerner plant support may be disassembled for purposes of storage from one season to the next. To accomplish this the several circular rings are removed from the respective loops and secured with the two then separate U-shaped leg structures. A disadvantage of this structural arrangement is that the several parts or components remain relatively separate and, unless securely tied together, become readily separated with likelihood of the parts becoming lost during storage. A further and substantial disadvantage is that the circular, wire-rod rings are not capable of providing adequate and proper support for the portions of the plants that extend horizontally over and are supported on the rings.